Les oeufs de Pâques
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Pâques chez Derek et Stiles :-)


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Joyeuses Pâques à vous**

 **Voici un drabble de +500 mots écrit en réponse à un défi lancé pour Pâques**

 **Conditions du défi :**

 **texte entre 500 et 1500 mots**

 **thème : Poisson d'avril et/ou Pâques**

 **J'ai choisi de faire une texte sur le thème de Pâques. Je voulais aussi en faire un sur le poisson d'avril mais j'ai pas eu le temps, ni d'idée, alors il arrivera peut-être d'ici quelques jours.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Un chose chaude qui pesait un peu. Il gémit, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit la chose descendre le long de son torse, descendre sur ses abdos et s'arrêter sur son ventre. Il frissonna quand il sentit un doigt faire le tour de son nombril, lentement. Il gémit, se détendit, profita de la caresse, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, encore.

Il imaginait Stiles, assis à côté de lui, nu, le regard brillant, la langue sur ses lèvres, sa main, ses doigts, effleurant son corps. Une des mains de son amant se posa, tout entière, sur son ventre et il sentit la deuxième enserrer sa hanche. Il sentit son sexe durcir, se dresser et entendit Stiles pousser un soupir de frustration.

\- Surtout, ne bouge pas, susurra la voix tendre de Stiles à son oreille et le loup esquissa un sourire.

Oh non, il n'allait pas bouger, ce n'était pas prévu du tout.

Il entendit Stiles se lever d'un bond et attendit qu'il revienne sans bouger, un peu inquiet.

* * *

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser et les mains chaudes de Stiles revinrent sur son corps pour le caresser sensuellement. Derek grogna d'impatience. Il espérait que les mains de Stiles descendent plus bas, touche son sexe et le caresse. Il en avait envie. Il avait envie de s'abandonner entre les mains expertes de son amour, mais il se fit violence pour patienter. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les gestes de son amant, ni le brusquer. Stiles prenait son temps, c'était un peu frustrant, mais pas du tout déplaisant.

Les mains de Stiles descendirent enfin, glissant de son nombril à son sexe qu'elles caressèrent lentement sur toute sa longueur et Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure en laissant échapper un grognement digne d'une bête sauvage. Il sentit les doigts s'enrouler autour de son membre raide et rechercha encore plus leur contact en ondulant des hanches lentement.

\- Mmmh, t'es demandeur, ce matin, murmura Stiles.

Derek sursauta sans ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et de fin s'enrouler à la base de son pénis. Il se détendit quand il comprit que c'était sans aucun doute un ruban de satin. Stiles aimait en utiliser pour certains jeux coquins et à cet instant précis, Derek se dit qu'il était tout à fait partant pour ce genre d'expériences. Il sentit Stiles faire un nœud avec le ruban et attendit la suite. Son souffle se fit court, impatient, saccadé.

Stiles descendit ses mains le long de l'aine de son amant et Derek sentit ses longs doigts se promener sur ses bourses qui se rétractèrent sous l'effet de la caresse, douce, légère. Puis à nouveau, Derek sentit un ruban soyeux effleurer cette partie sensible de son anatomie. Il gémit puis se figea quand il comprit que Stiles faisait un nœud autour de ses bourses. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Stiles, entre ses jambes, des oreilles de lapin fixées sur la tête, qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda le loup, grognant un peu à cause du jeu imaginé par son amour, jeu qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il regarda son sexe dressé, autour duquel était noué un ruban de satin rose layette, puis Stiles qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ben quoi, je décore les œufs de Pâques, c'est la tradition, dit-il d'un air innocent. Derek soupira d'agacement, grogna et ordonna à Stiles de lui enlever rapidement ce nœud horrible avant qu'il ne se fâche.

Par contre, il exigea que Stiles garde ses oreilles pour lui grignoter la carotte.*

* * *

 ***La phrase de fin est une idée de Calliope, ma bêta. Merci à elle**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
